1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and/or methods for pacing individuals involved in repetitive motion activities to achieve an optimal or desired performance goal. In particular, the present invention relates to hardware and software systems and methods that allow individuals involved in repetitive motion activities such as running, walking, swimming, cycling, aerobics, and the like, to select and use audible or visible information characterized by tempos that match the individuals' repetitive activity tempo to increase the chances of reaching an optimal activity level and complete an activity within a desired time period.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for use by individuals engaged in repetitive motion activities, such as athletes, laborers, and artists, are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,732, for example, discloses a pacing device involving a portable frequency generator adapted to be worn by an athlete, that emits audible tone bursts at selectable time intervals. The patent teaches that the device is used to train individuals, such as runners, to achieve a desired time goal for whatever repetitive motion activity they are involved in.
There are many types of audible sounds that can be used for pacing an individual, including simple tone bursts, as described above, the ticking of a metronome, and the tempo of music, to name a few. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,468, for example, discloses an apparatus for modifying the tempo of a musical piece and the output of an associated amplification device as a motivational tool for joggers. The invention uses an adjustable drive motor to incrementally increase the rate at which the musical piece is played by the device, which is disclosed as being a subliminal change not noticed by the user. The patent discloses that the invention may be used by marathoners and disc jockeys.
Pacing tools can be used to optimize the performance of an individual engaged in a repetitive motion activity once the individual's optimal or desired pace is known or determined. U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,247, for example, discloses a method for producing an instructional tool for an athlete that teaches the athlete appropriate rhythm, timing, and tempo by using the athlete's own best performance as a template to compose a new musical piece (as opposed to modifying an existing musical piece) having a specific tempo. The patent discloses that the athlete's tempo is analyzed as he performs an activity, and then a song is composed having a tempo that matches the tempo of the analyzed activity and that achieves an optimal level of performance of the athlete. The patent discloses that software may be used to modify the athlete's choice of musical piece, to include modifying the tempo of the musical piece and inserting pre-recorded notes or sounds, such as a metronome beat, into the musical piece. An audio file player may be used to play back the tempo-modified musical piece to the athlete. U.S. Pat. No. 6,716,139 similarly discloses a method for detecting parameters inherent to the body of an athlete during exercise to adjust a sound playback device that plays music and outputs verbal coaching instructions to the athlete.
In addition to those pacing devices, other pacing systems incorporate information about the individual, his or her location, and the type of activity involved to further personalize and enhance the ability of the individual performing the repetitive motion activity. Japanese Patent Publication 2004-113552, for example, discloses an exercise aid device capable of informing an exercising individual of an appropriate walking tempo. The disclosed device calculates a walking pitch based on physical information of the exercising individual and information about the course being walked. The device displays a list of music pieces having a tempo nearly matching the individual's tempo, changes the tempo of a selected musical piece to match the calculated tempo, and plays the tempo-modified musical piece as the individual performs the activity.
Japanese Patent Publication 2003-108154 discloses a device and method for distributing music having a known tempo (called a “load speed”) to a user based on received activity patterns (i.e., heart rate) relayed from a terminal device associated with the user to a distribution device that selects, and downloads to the user a musical piece from a database of musical pieces having a known tempo. The device and method are intended to facilitate an optimal level of exercise by encouraging the user to exercise at the tempo of the musical piece such that the user's heart rate is maintained as close to a pre-determined heart rate as possible. The reference does not disclose modifying the tempo of the music pieces in the database
Japanese Patent Publication 2003-108154 discloses a device and method for distributing tempo-modified music to a user based on received activity patterns (i.e., walking pace) relayed from a terminal device associated with the user to a distribution device that selects, modifies, and downloads to the user a tempo-modified musical piece. The device and method are intended to facilitate an optimal level of exercise by maintaining the tempo of the user's activity.
Because different individuals perform at different levels of peak intensity for the same repetitive task, audible pacing tools have been altered in order to reflect each individual's movements. Where the pacing tool is music, an audible tone may be added to existing music or the beats per minute of the music may be altered. U.S. Pat. No. 6,448,485, for example, discloses digitally adding audible information to an existing digital music data files.
What the aforementioned prior art systems and methods fail to address, however, is the need for a system and method for pacing individuals involved in repetitive motion activities that involves a plurality of user profiles and accessible music data files maintained by a networked server in data communication with a plurality of users' electronic devices, each of the devices adapted to providing automatic location information to the server and outputting audio and video information that the users can employ for pacing purposes.